Obedience
by Red K 5
Summary: A spell gone awry causes Clark trouble


Disclaimer: I don't own Clark or any of the other SV characters, only the made up ones.

Summery: A spell gone awry causes Clark trouble

"Clark Jerome Kent wake up this instant," Martha called from the stairs after she heard the crash that could only mean one thing, Clark broke his alarm clock again. Martha let out a sigh and went up stairs to wake her sleeping son again.

Martha walked in to find Clark spiraled out on the bed snoring lightly and a broken nightstand and alarm clock. She walked over to the bed and ripped the blankets from him. "10 more minuets, mom" Clark moaned as he turned over. Martha shook her head and crossed her arms, "Clark, if you're not up in 10 seconds you'll be in deep trouble." She told him counting.

"I'm up I'm up," Clark moaned, getting up from his bed only wearing a pair of blue boxers so you could see his tight torso and washboard abs. Martha left the room while throwing the blankets back on the bed. He sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Clark put on some blue jeans then he walked over to his closet and picking out a red t-shirt and a brown jacket.

 **~SSSS~**

"Morning Clark" Martha greeted her son, watching him run down the stairs and put a piece of toast in the toaster. "Morning mom, dad's not home yet?" "No, his brother is still sick with the flu and probably won't be back this weekend." Clark watched the bread pop up from the toaster and he grabbed it in the air, smearing peanut butter on it soothingly. Clark looked up from his breakfast as the bus pulled up. "Bye mom, I have to go," he picked up his backpack toast in mouth and left.

 **~SSSS~**

Alicia Baker walked into a dark room carrying a picture of Clark, "You sure this would work," she asked as she put the picture down and grabbed the opened spell book off the table, "this spell will make him do everything I say and he will be mine forever?" Alicia turned around to face a ravened haired girl with one red streak dressed in black.

The girl walked over to Alicia and took the picture, "I don't know, I've never did a love spell before." Alicia got the materials for the spell while Amy drew a circle in the middle of the room. They sat in the circle with the stuff around the circle and started chanting.

 **~SSSS~**

Clark stopped and swallowed hard when he past Alicia in the hall on his way to the cafeteria. Alicia tuned, "Relax Clark, I'm not stalking you, believe me I'm all better now. Meet me at your house after lunch," Clark smiled as Alicia turned and walked to her next class, a satisfied smile began to spread across her face.

Pete got in the long line behind Clark, "Why are you so happy?" "Alicia's back." 'Did I just say that?' Pete was as confused as he was "Alicia 'I'll cook a rabbit' Baker and you're glad she's back." Clark shoved his hands into his pockets, "She's better now and that means we can get back together," his grin getting bigger. Pete clasped a hand on Clark's shoulder shaking his head, "Look man, as your best friend I'm telling you, you can't believe her especially if she says she's better." Clark shook his head in confusion and took a tray, "I know and I don't… I don't know why I said that." Clark paid and sat down at the table.

Chloe ran up to them and sat down, interrupting their conversation, "Alicia's been released from Belle Reve yesterday and is living with her cousin," Clark finished off his chocolate milk as the bell rang, "We already know that I just saw her. I have to go" Clark got up to throw his tray away and left. Chloe looked at Pete in confusion.

 **~SSSS~**

Clark arrived home to find Alicia sitting on the family couch. "What are you doing here?" Alicia patted the empty seat next to her, "Have a seat Clark" Clark sat down, puzzled by his actions, but shoved it out of his mind, "You still didn't answer my question." She stood up and took his hand, "Forget about it. Come with me."

 **~SSSS~**

"Where are we?" Clark just couldn't bring himself to pull away from Alicia, 'wow' he thought. 'I can't believe I never notice how beautiful her eyes are' "You're with me, that's all that matters." He just grinned and then passionately kissed her, "I'll go anywhere with you, I love you, I always loved you. "Alicia kissed him back, "I love you too." 'The spell actually worked'.

 **~SSSS~**

Alicia teleported Clark back home. Martha looked up from her task of folding laundry, "Where have you been Clark I've been worried not knowing where you were." Martha was standing now and could clearly see Alicia standing next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist. "What is she doing here?" Alicia opened her mouth to say something when Clark cut her off. "I was at the beach with Alicia. I just came back for my stuff." Martha was stunned into silence. Clark took Alicia's hand into his, "I love her and I'll do anything to be with her, that's why I'm moving in with her in her beach house." Martha was move passed stunned to mad, so mad that she wanted to slap him, but she knew that it would hurt her more than it hurt him so instead she yelled, "No you won't! Go to your room! We'll talk about this later!" he turned to look at her, blinking suddenly like he was waking up from a dream then he went upstairs to his room. Martha turned to Alicia, but Alicia was gone.

 **~SSSS~**

Clark sat on his bed trying to remember what just happened, but his mind was blank 'What's happening to me'. As soon as Martha she started yelling, "I can't believe you, skipping school to be with Alicia. Why did you do it?" Silence filled the room, a mixture of shock and confusion written on Clark's face. "I… I don't know. I can't remember any of this." Martha sat on the bed beside him. "I mean I remember being at school and eating lunch with Pete, Chloe came and told us that Alicia's been released, but I already saw her earlier and she told me to meet her at my house, but I don't remember leaving." Clark looked at her with pain and fear in his eyes, "I know I should remember, but I don't and I'm scared, mom. What's happening to me?" Martha pulled Clark into a hug, "I wish I knew, but I don't." Clark pulled away, "Mom, I'm so sorry for…" Martha cut him off, "No, I'm sorry for thinking you would deliberately move in with a person you barely know."

 **~SSSS~**

Alicia stormed into Amy's room, "It didn't work!" Startled Amy turned around, "That's probably because I mixed a little obedience spell to it." Alicia walked over to her, "Why would you do that," she said though clenched teeth. "My sister died because of that spell, she cast a love spell to make a boy like her, but the spell was to strong and he went crazy and… and killed her." Her back was turn now so Alicia couldn't see her crying. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but I expect you to fix it," with that she left.

 **~SSSS~**

The next few days Clark stayed home from school because Martha wanted to figure out what was wrong with her son.

"Ok, so when Alicia told you to go to the beach you went and…" Martha was cut off. "Wait a minute. I went to the beach? What happened?" "I don't know, but when you came back you said you came back for your stuff and that you were going to move in with her so I'm guessing she told you to move in with her." Martha thought she knew that Alicia somehow made Clark her slave until he asked "If I was moving in then why am I still here?" Martha started pacing until she remembered, "I… told you to… stay here and go to your room."

 **~SSSS~**

Clark went up to his room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it shoving his hands into his pockets. 'What am I gonna do' he stood there for a minute then an idea hit him like a bolt of lighting 'earplugs'

 **~SSSS~**

Lana stood there in the doorway for a few seconds before speaking, "Hey Clark, I called earlier today, but you mom said you were sleep because you got sick last week at lunch. I thought I drop by to see how you where doing, glad you're felling better," she then surveyed the room, "Wow, look like a tornado hit." Clark blushed, "Thanks Lana...yeah I'm-uh-I'm fine. I guess it was just a twenty-four hour flu that's all and as for the room I was looking for something." "Well, um, I brought you your homework," she pulled some papers from her bag and hands them to Clark." Smiling he took the papers "Thanks, you're the best," he hesitated, "Can I tell you something?" "Sure."

"Earplugs... you think earplugs will help?" Lana looked skeptical. "Until I find a cure." "Or a reversal spell." Clark looked at her, puzzled. "I read this book that says a witch sometimes will cast a spell of obedience to train their pets." 'great, now I'm a pet'

Lana parked her car on the street in front of the school and got out followed by Clark. "You know Lana, breaking and entering really wasn't on my to-do-list, I mean it's 1:00 in the morning and.…" She stopped and turned around, "Do you want to find the reversal spell or not?" He nodded and decided to change the subject, "Lana, how do you know about reversal spells?" "After I was possessed by Isabelle I did a little studying on witches and I found out that the only way to reverse a spell is to get a witch to say the same spell backwards."

As they neared the Torch office, "You sure Chloe was sleep when you left." "I'm positive," she reached into her purse to take out her Torch key that Chloe copied for her. She opened the door and they stepped inside.

Forty-five minuets passed with no luck of finding a reversal spell. No one noticed the door opening until the lights turned on. "What are you doing here?" Clark was the first one to speak, "I… um… we were just doing research… for an English paper." Lana just smiled at Chloe, but at the same time thinking 'that was the dumbest lie on the face of the earth'. Chloe looked at her watch, "At 1:45," "Yeah… well I... um... have a lot to do." knowing it was a lie, she said inaudibility, "God Clark, for once just tell me the truth." "No, actually a witch cast a spell on me and now we're trying to find a reversal spell." Lana was speechless until at last she looked up at Chloe, "What did you say?" "Wait a minute, what did I say." They ignored him. "I said to tell me the truth, but I said it so low there's no way he could have heard that." Their eyes were now on Clark, "I guess I missed a few too many Linkin Park concerts." Clark got up yarning, "I have to go, it's late and I'm really tired." In truth he really wanted to leave before he'll say something he'll really regret like his secret.

 **~SSSS~**

Amy rubbing her eyes with her hand while yarning she got up from her spell book to put on another pot of coffee. Earlier Alicia came back threatening her that if she doesn't find the right spell she was gonna kill her. Alicia popped in, "What, not finish yet?" Alicia face got serious as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, "I gave you until 2 a.m, payment's past due." Amy begins to back away as Alicia walked toward her, still holding the knife. "Alicia stop, I'm your cousin, your…" "Adopted cousin and a lousy witch… witch means I can kill you." Alicia had trapped her, but before she could make a cut Amy orbed out 'damn, I forgot she was half whitelighter'

 **~SSSS~**

Clark was awoken by a gentle shake followed by a "Clark, please wake up!" he sat up in his bed, glancing at his alarm clock, 2:10 then at the girl who woke him up, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed, "There's no time, she's trying to kill me," Clark quickly put on his jeans and shirt, "Who?" Just then Alicia teleported in, "Oh, big mistake coming here. Clark, kill her." Amy turned to run only to be blocked off by Clark, who suddenly appeared in front of her and started choking her. Amy closed her eyes and quickly cast a spell, sending Clark crashing though the window.

Martha walked into Clark's room only to find it empty. She walked over to the broken window hoping to see her son, but having no luck.

"Please don't do this." Amy looked up with pleading eyes, but Clark didn't stop. She sat down with a force field around her and got a mini spell book from her coat pocket and enlarged it to regular size with a wave of her hand. She started to rapidly turn the pages as Clark started beating the force field trying to break it. "Looking for this?" Alicia held up the torn page with the spell.

Amy finally gave up and went against what she thought was wrong, controlling people. "Clark don't do this," she cried as Clark kept banging on the force field, "Stop!" "Oh, Clark won't listen to you, I told him not to,"

Amy sat there crying as Clark kept pounding even if she knew that he couldn't break her force field, with or without super strength, 'Orb the spell to you' she stopped crying and closed her eyes 'but, I don't know how' 'Yes you do, just concentrate on the object that you want to orb' 'but what if it doesn't work?' but her sister was gone. 'Well, here goes nothing' she open her eyes, "Reversal spell." The spell made a quick transfer from Alicia's hand to Amy's. She stood up breaking the force field, which caused Clark to fly backwards into some corn stalks. After it was all over Alicia had fled the scene.

 **~SSSS~**

Clark tiptoed into the house. He closes the door quietly and hurries to the stairs. "Where have you been, I heard a crash in your room, the window was broken, and you was gone." Clark was surprised, "I-I don't know, I was in my room when a girl came in and woke me up, And the next thing I know I was waking up in the middle of the corn field and the same girl was asking me if I was ok." Martha looked at him sympathetic, "Are you ok?" "I have a headache... I'm just gonna lay down." Clark went up stairs.

 **~SSSS~**

That night Clark sat at a table in the loft doing his homework for the days he missed. He turned around just in time to see Amy coming up the stairs, "I-I'm so sorry about last night. About the spell I cast on you…" she trailed off. Clark stood up and walked over to her, "Look, I don't remember what happened last night, but I have a feeling I should be thanking you and I don't even know your name." Amy blushed, "I'm sorry, I'm Amy Wells… again I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused." there was a moment of uncomfortable silence, "I-I have to go, nice meeting you." Amy turned away from Clark and walked down the stairs. Clark watched her go for moment then turned his attention back to his home work.

THE END


End file.
